


Overture

by Beth H (bethbethbeth)



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-24
Updated: 2003-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethbethbeth/pseuds/Beth%20H
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Chicago</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overture

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the make-up challenge on [ds_flashfiction](http://community.livejournal.com/ds_flashfiction/)

After three days during which the inclement weather made it impossible to leave the isolated cabin, Fraser sat down beside his silent friend.

"I know you've been unhappy, and . . . I'd like to . . . that is to say, I need to apologize to you. I can think of no one who has been a better friend or partner. In return, I've repeatedly led you into dangerous situations, and I'm responsible for your current estrangement from your family and friends. Can you forgive me?"

In reply, Diefenbaker licked his face.

Fraser breathed a sigh of relief. "Perhaps things will be different in Chicago."

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever drabble


End file.
